Shiori Kirihito
Summary Shiori Kirihito is an antagonist turned protagonist of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. She is an assassin working for the Hazuki family. Her partner is Chachakaka, who delivers recon and intelligence while Shiori herself handles assassinations. She later became roommates with Mai Hazuki and Kajun Faycott. Shiori appears to be polite and playful at first glance, but underneath this façade lies a much darker side; an example of this is when she took joy while torturing the Control Organization officer who was slowly forgetting everything in his life due to her toxic kunai. She is a sadist and cruel person as she thinks about brainwashing Tsubaki to kill Jin and then giving back her memories, and wonders on what she might feel after killing him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Shiori Kirihito Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Teens in Remix Heart. 20s in Variable Heart. Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Ars Magus User, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Poison Manipulation (Capable of affecting even those who are resistant to poisons), Memory Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Capable of injecting poison that kills their brain cells, forgetting everything that happened in their life), Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Can shut down opponent's motor functions), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of putting even beastkins to sleep), Mind Manipulation (Capable of brainwashing other people to following her) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resisted a seithr snow), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Has forcefield that makes her resistant to these effects), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Information Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna's passive fear hax), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Transmutation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) Empathic Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Is capable of entering Meifang's Phantom Field without feeling anything), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Should be able to keep up with Remix Heart Mai) | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to VH Taro and destroyed one of Meifang's hell fangs). Able to ignore conventional durability with her poisons. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to Albar's attacks) | FTL (Comparable to CT Ragna) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class T Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Building level (Took a bloodlusted hit from Cypher and survived) | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ Stamina: High. Able to fight multiple enemies at once for extended periods of time without tiring. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Kunais with various poisons Intelligence: Above Average. Fairly well educated and is an excellent assassin. Weaknesses: Quite sadistic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:BlazBlue Category:Manga Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Traitors Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Arc System Works